Guinevere's Wardrobe
The Wardrobe of Guinevere Pendragon is full of handmade gowns and corsets sewn by Gwen herself as she is a skilled seamstress. Her wardrobe extends with different styled outfits as her relationship with her husband Arthur grows from not understanding each other to their eventual marriage. Her status in society is also a factor in her changing wardrobe choices. As she became the Queen, she wore more expensive and intricate gowns. Examples of her hand-made dresses can be seen in the gallery below. As a Servant Gwen-Beautiful series4promo.jpg Gwen11.jpeg|Gwen is forced to wear Morgana's attire. Merlin542.jpg Merlin570.jpg Gwen being Morgana.jpg|Wearing Morgana's cloak Merlin S1 Angel Coulby 002.jpg|In Series 1 Gwen in purple dress.jpg Guinevere in blue dress.png Gwen in the hunter's heart.jpg|Gwen's outfit in "The Hunter's Heart" Gwen in the hunter's heart 2.jpg merlin808.jpg merlin877.jpg merlin881.jpg merlin882.jpg merlin883.jpg merlin884.jpg merlin886.jpg|Exiled mistress of King Arthur and Rebel in the second take back of Camelot merlin953.jpg|Mistress to Prince Arthur and Rebel in the first take back of Camelot merlin954.jpg|Warrior in the Skirmish in Ealdor merlin1015.jpg merlin1129.jpg Guinevere in nightgown.jpg merlin1137.png merlin1138.png merlin1142.jpg merlin878.jpg merlin1055.jpg merlin1047.jpg Gu.jpg gui.jpg Merlin1214.png Merlin1299.jpg As Camelot's Queen 12 queen guinevere Angel Coulby.jpg|Gwen as Queen (Morgana's vision) Gwen333.jpg|Gwen's Crown Gwen_Ring.jpeg|Gwen's Engagement Ring merlin1118.jpg|Front view of Gwen's Coronation dress and crown merlin1119.jpg|Side view of Gwen's coronation dress as she kneels before Arthur merlin1120.jpg|View of Gwen's crown from Arthur's POV 236px-Queen.jpg|Guinevere, Arthur's beloved wife and Camelot's Queen of Hearts tumblr_ls1py3SAwh1qk7i2do1_500.jpg|Queen Guinevere Pendragon: Coronation Dress, Crown and Engagement Dress (unseen) 6 Gwen.png|3rd Dress 3 Queen Gwen.png|Red Dress Arthur-Gwen-Promo-shot-arthur-and-gwen-31681496-1200-800.jpg|First glimpse at Blue Dress Queen Gwen.png Gwen77.jpg|Red Dress Promo Gwen5.jpg 6.jpg Gwen Angel Coulby.jpg Sefa and gwen.jpg The dark tower gwen.jpg Elyan's funeral.png Merlin1292.jpg 507_104.jpg 506_445.jpg 501_91.jpg 508_159.jpg 507_330 (1).jpg 505_31.jpg 501_159.jpg 508_186.jpg 508_237.jpg 508_36.jpg 508_279.jpg 508_60.jpg 507_398.jpg 503_41.jpg 413_145.jpg Trivia *Guinevere's outfits gradually change from those of a servant to more royal ones, which shows her character's evolution from a maidservant to the Queen of Camelot. *Gwen and Morgana have each worn an outfit of the others; in The Beginning of the End, Morgana wears Gwen’s usual pale red and off-white dress, with her homespun brick red cloak, when trying to get Mordred out of the city. And in Lancelot and Guinevere, when brigands lose Morgana, they decide to pass the injured Gwen off as her, so they can get paid by feared bandit leader Hengist- she wears Morgana’s signature gown; purple satin, embroidered with gold/ sheer teal and gold overlay, with her cherry red velvet cloak. *Notice that in the pictures of Gwen as Queen in Morgana's vision and in the scene where she actually becomes queen her attire is slightly different. This may have been because of the different directors of these two episodes (Queen of Hearts and The Sword in the Stone: Part Two) didn't want to give away too much information about the actual scene when it happened or the script changed over time. *Guinevere's coronation dress hints that Gwen's attire will more exquisite in Series 5 due to her new status as Camelot's Queen and as Arthur's wife. This has also been confirmed by a Behind the Scenes image of Guinevere wearing a red dress as the Queen of Camelot. *Another set picture has revealed Gwen wearing a black dress. This represents Gwen mourning the loss of her brother. *Her Red dress is very Queenly looking and is very different to the princess/lady dresses worn by Morgana. Her black dress is also elegant but looks very Elizabethan reminding viewers of Natalie Dormer's gowns in the Tudors. Interestingly, Katie McGrath who plays Morgana, had a role in a episode of the Tudors and was also a wardrobe assistant. *Her purple dress is made of a different material to the other gowns and is the best example that compares to Morgana's old gowns which were the same sort of material. *The blue dress is made in a similar way that her red dress was made. *Gwen seems to wear her red Gown for more stately occasions such as the meeting of the Knights of the Round Table and Mordred's knighting ceremony. Category:Attire Category:Wardrobes Category:Guinevere's possessions Category:Images of Guinevere Category:Real World